An optical fiber is located at the end of an optical fiber connector. The connector may be used to join the optical fiber to an optical fiber of an optical device, such as an illumination system that provides a light beam to the optical fiber. The connector mechanically couples and aligns the cores of fibers so light can pass through with minimum loss.